


Kiss, Slap, Kiss

by LibertineFlake



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Abigail is bae, Angry Sex, F/M, I think it counts as non-explicit, Non-Explicit Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, i have no idea how to tag this one, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 23:13:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18537409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertineFlake/pseuds/LibertineFlake
Summary: In which Abigail and John are basically a Spanish soap opera.





	Kiss, Slap, Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> There's not enough John and Abigail angry sex fics out there. So ya know. Here's my attempt.

"Them stitches look ready to come out," she had said, she'd caught him putting his empty dish in the washing tub. John turned, raised his eyebrows, looking at her standing there glaring at him.

"You lookin' to open them up again?"

"If you don't watch your mouth I might" she muttered, "c'mon, you drunk enough now or do we have to get a bottle?"

John sighed, looking around the wagon, grabbing the first stray bottle of liquor he saw. Whiskey, good enough. He opened it up and took a swig.

In a second he felt a hand tugging the bottle from his mouth, Abigail snatched it away before he even had the chance to lower it. He had to hand it to her, the woman could step light and quick. John covered his mouth to stop himself spilling whiskey down his shirt, glaring as Abigail tipped whiskey onto a clean rag, before shoving it back against his chest.

 

It was quick and easy enough, the stitches were out, but John wasn't entirely sure when they had devolved into yelling at each other again, or how the argument had begun this time. He thanked God that they were right on the edge of the camp, near the trees.

Abigail was shouting something about him being too stupid to figure out what he wanted, he was barely listening, but that didn't stop him spitting a retort back.

"Well maybe if you stopped yammering at me I'd have a chance to figure it out"

"And if you got your head outta your ass I'd stop yammering!"

The others were starting to watch their raised voices, and he didn't feel like getting cornered by her in his tent. He turned and started walking further into the trees.

"Hey- I am talking to you!" she really wasn't letting it go.

"You can keep on with it, I'm done talking" he snapped back, throwing his hands up, tossing the whiskey bottle aside.

"You are always done talking, are you too damn stupid to talk for more than a minute!"

"Sure, fine I'm stupid, then why do you keep bothering me!"

As he shouted, John wheeled on her, looking at her in the dark now, the eyes of the camp were gone, and suddenly it felt really stupid to be screaming at each other in a dark, quiet woods.

She must have felt the same because her voice got a lot quieter all of a sudden.

"Because I-" she cut herself off, looking like she was about to start screaming or crying with anger. "Why do you have to be so goddamn-"

"What? Go on Abigail, say whatever, pathetic, stupid, useless, I heard it all before" he found himself stepping closer as he yelled at her, leaning over her, using height as one of his only advantages right now. She backed up a little, bumping against a tree behind her.

"Rough" She hissed.

It was probably the booze that did it, but his first instinct was to smirk at her, doing his best not to slur.

"Well, I thought that was how you liked me huh?"

It threw her off, something different than the usual screaming in each other's faces,  _flirtation._  He watched her hesitate for a beat before looking more irritated than infuriated now.

"Grow up!"

Following another stupid instinct, he leaned in and kissed her, and she kissed back, angry and surprised, but still, she kissed him back. Then she pushed him away, and the retribution came immediately, just as he knew it would.

She slapped him hard, his face stinging where she had undone his stitches, he could feel his pulse in his cheek, and saw stars for a second with how hard she hit. When he lifted his face again, to his surprise she was still standing there, and before he could even say a word, she grabbed him by the front of his shirt, and pulled him in, kissing him. Her fingers were scraping so hard at his chest it almost seemed like she wanted to rip his heart out, which wouldn't be out of the question.  
John couldn't say how many times they had done this, in the past, it happened a lot more often, arguments devolving into angry rutting. Lately, things hadn't been quite so enjoyable, but back then the things they argued about didn't seem to matter as much.

"Do you want-"

"Just do it you dumb bastard" she snapped, biting his lip, they really had done this too many times to bother wasting time talking about it.

Pushing her skirt up to bare her leg, he grabbed her thigh, pulling her up and against him, pressing her between him and the tree behind her. One leg hooked over his hip, the other hanging, toes just brushing the ground as he held her up.

His fingers strummed between her legs, rough skin but gentle movements, she had him trained well early on, his muscle memory knew just how she liked it. Even as he tried, she seemed too impatient for foreplay, her fingers undoing the buttons of his pants quickly, sliding down to touch bare skin. John gasped, nearly choking on air when her cool hand met his skin with a firm grip. It didn't take much, three hard strokes and she lined him up, he pushed in quickly, her own satisfied groan matching his.

"You're a bastard" she hissed, fingernails digging into his scalp, he was sure she'd pull a clump of hair out. She pulled him back, making him look her in the eye

"I hate you," she said before she kissed him again

"If you hated me, we wouldn't be doin' this- and all this'd be simpler," he said, breathless against her mouth, barely breaking the kiss to speak "for both of us"

"Shut up"

"Make me"

She knew exactly what he was trying to goad her into, and right now, angry as she was, she was more than happy to give it to him.  
Her hands closed around his throat, for as small as she was compared to him, he couldn't ever call her weak, not the way she was holding him right now, pinned like an insect, he had very little doubt that if the desire to choke the life out of him struck her, she could damn well do it.

John kept moving, even as he started to feel pinpricks behind his eyes, hear the rush of his pulse in his ears, the feeling of her thumb digging into his windpipe made him rasp, mouth hanging open as he leaned his forehead against hers. He felt himself damn well leave his body, couldn't hear anything but his heartbeat in his ears, see her face, looking as dazed as he felt, her lips parted, eyes closing and head tipping back every now and then.

A funny thought hit him then, if she did choke him to death right now, then hers would be the last face he'd ever see, and he thought that wouldn't be so bad, definitely not the worst way he'd imagined going, and almost kind of poetic. If anyone deserved to kill him, Abigail probably did.

As the pressure in his head built, he could feel his pulse hammering under his skin, his cheek throbbing where the stitches had left tiny cuts. He tried to say her name, but he wasn't sure he could make any sound at all, his lips moving dumbly, a soft wheeze from his throat, eyes locked on hers, her hips jerked against him and then-

A rush of air hit his lungs like a train, and everything came back at once, he heard himself gasp, Abigail gasp and whimper at the same time, her hands clawing at him again, one grabbing a fistful of hair at the back of his head, pulling hard, the other gripping tight around his wrist, still between her legs, his fingers had stilled as his brain was deprived of air. He groaned, the motion of his hips had become slower and erratic and even caught up in her own enjoyment, Abigail had a hint of panic on her face.

"John- out, out" she was gasping quietly, pulling at his wrist and tugging his hair.

He had enough sense in him to get her meaning, taking a shuddering breath, he pulled out of her, pressing his fingers into her, making her let out a cut off cry as she pressed a hand over her mouth. She could say what she wanted about him, he always made sure she got hers too.

They both slowly came back to themselves at the same time, John's hand gripping her thigh, the other gripping himself, Abigail leaned back against the tree, face lifted towards the sky.

"At least you do one thing right" she breathed.

Another comment about how if he didn't do this right they wouldn't be in the mess came to mind, but for once in his life, he thought better of it, that or he was too tired to say anything.

He tucked himself back into his pants, Abigail handed him a handkerchief to wipe his hands off, he quietly mumbled a thanks as he took it.

They stood in silence for a moment, Abigail still leaned against the tree, not meeting his gaze.

John rubbed at his neck, he could feel scratches and bruises forming all over, while Abigail got away looking fresh as a daisy, that was how it always was, how they both seemed to like it with each other, John couldn't think of any other woman that treated him like that and made him enjoy it. No one would probably notice the marks anyway, John looked scruffy and beat up enough most days, and Abigail was a professional when it came to these things, unruffled within moments.

"Abigail..."

She almost looked disappointed, more with herself than him, smoothing out her hair and putting her hands on her hips

"I can't keep doing this" she muttered shaking her head.

She said _I_ not _we_. And for some reason, that made him feel nervous.

"Abby..."

Before he could say anything else, she turned and started walking back to camp.

"Oh so now you don't want to talk?!" he shouted after her, she ignored him.

John stooped and picked up the discarded whiskey bottle, checking if any had survived him throwing it aside. He shook it, figured there was just about enough left, and headed back into camp.


End file.
